


when the mask slips

by JamieB93



Series: Blood Feud [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harry Osborn, Blackmail, Child Abuse, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harry Osborn Is a Good Bro, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Harry is a KING in this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insane Norman Osborn, Johnny has a crush on Harry a straight boi, M/M, Norman Osborn Being a Jerk, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Norman is crazy crazy crazy, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Ben Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, gay johnny storm, we've all been there johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieB93/pseuds/JamieB93
Summary: In the aftermath of Quentin Beck's arrest, Harry and Peter have some serious questions, only to be met by a wall of silence. As Harry deals with his own self-image in light of some drama in his personal life, he begins to realize that maybe he is capable of playing his father at his own games after all.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Ben Parker, Harry Osborn & May Parker (Spider-Man), Harry Osborn & Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Johnny Storm, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm
Series: Blood Feud [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709539
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	when the mask slips

**Author's Note:**

> This straight up took me 5 1/2 weeks to write bruh. I'm just glad it's done.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Blood Feud**

**Book 2:** _Descent._

Part III: when the mask slips.

_Tuesday, August 2 nd, 2011, New York State Penitentiary_.

Norman Osborne sat alone in the waiting room of the New York State Penitentiary, looking up at the bleak walls and gloomy windows. It was a grim and miserable day in New York and Norman had no desire to stay any longer than was absolutely necessary, he supposed really that there wasn’t any real need for him to even grant Quentin Beck’s request for a visit any attention, but he felt some smug desire to let his former protégé know just how badly he had let Norman down and why that had lead to him being where he now was. Norman checked his watch and smiled at the guard waiting by the door.

“Mr. Beck will be along shortly, sir” he said, “We’re just releasing him from medical.”

“Medical?” Norman replied.

“He fell down the stairs” the guard explained, “Just superficial injuries.”

Norman nodded and took another sip of his coffee. He couldn’t help but wonder if Beck had more than likely been pushed down the stairs rather than fallen, he knew that he wouldn’t exactly be going out of his way to fit in and keep his head down in prison and had likely already pissed more than a few people off. Quentin Beck just seemed to have something of a natural talent for it.

Beck was lead into the room in handcuffs around ten minutes later and Norman barely managed to suppress a smug smile as he looked at the man’s bloodied and battered face. Beck seemed quiet and meek in a way that he never had before, looking surprised that Norman had even come to visit him. Norman sensed some muted feelings of relief coming off of Beck as he sat down across the table from him and tensed his hands together.

“I didn’t think you’d come” he said simply.

“Seemed like the least I could do” Norman replied, “Offer you the chance to explain your disgusting and, frankly, borderline treasonous actions – that nearly got my thirteen year-old son killed by the way – to me in person.”

Beck looked shocked for a second before clocking the presence of several guards and Norman’s newly hired press secretary in the background. He smirked and gave Norman a look of pure contempt.

“Oh, I see” he snapped, “This is just another thing for the whole charade, isn’t it? Making me look like the villain whilst you paint yourself as the victim? Don’t forget, Mr. Osborne, I see through you just as well as you see through me.”

It was true. But Norman was the one who held all of the power in the situation, always had been. And that was what made them different. That was all that really mattered when it came down to it. So, he sat back in his chair and continued playing his game.

“It’s disappointing to hear that you still regard this as a game, Quentin” he snarled, “I nearly lose my son due to your actions and you dare to talk to me like this? You should be begging at my feet for mercy.”

“ _You_ were the one who wanted the dosages upped, _you_ are the reason that Thaddeus Ross became involved in the whole deal” Beck snarled, “If anyone is responsible for almost getting Peter killed it is you and that idiot Banner. But why should I be surprised? The wellbeing of your kids has never mattered to you for one second.”

“I love my children” Norman said loud and clear so everyone around could hear, “They are the single most important things in my life and I will do anything to protect them.”

“Is that so?” Beck asked, raising his voice as well, “Then why did you beat the shit out of Harry his entire childhood? Then why did you abandon them to come to Washington? Why did you make Harley so insecure that he developed an eating disorder before he was ten? Why did you volunteer Peter, your own son, to be experimented on to help your company and your back pocket? _Why_ did you allow for Steven Westcott to do what he did….”

Beck looked smug. Satisfied. Like he’d somehow managed to win and back Norman into a corner and have him suddenly confess to everything because he had nowhere else left to run. A stunned silence filled the room, and Norman let out a small laugh, before turning to the warden.

“I think you’d better see if you have any psyche wards that can take him” he said, “Beck’s clearly delusional and very ill.”

“It’s true” Beck snarled.

“Maybe in your sick head” Norman fired back, “I’ve not been the perfect father and I admit it, and I’m trying to change that, but these accusations of yours are pure fantasy Beck and you need to get a grip. Just because you have been found out and are now facing the necessary consequences does not mean you bring me down with you and it certainly does not mean that you have any right to say such salacious things about me and my relationship with my sons. This meeting is over, I should never have come here and expected clarity from you, it was a mistake.”

Norman did up his coat and stood above Beck, who looked up at him in horror, realizing he had just played right into Norman’s hands. He looked every bit the desperate man and Norman could not resist gloating a little.

“See this is what happens when you fuck up my plans” he sneered almost silently just so Beck and only Beck could hear him, “I always warned you not to cross me, Quentin. Always warned you to not let me down because there would be consequences. And here they are. Have fun rotting.”

Beck smirked as Norman grabbed his briefcase and started towards the exit.

“You always like to think everyone is afraid of you, rule by fear. You did it in your marriage, your business and raising your kids” Beck called as Norman walked out, “But what you fail to realize Mr. Osborne is that the only person anyone should ever fear is the one who has nothing left to lose. And you’ve made damn sure I have nothing left to lose.”

Norman didn’t turn back and dignify Beck’s call with a response. The man would never see the light of day again, not if he had anything to do with it.

*

“There’s something wrong with me” Peter said suddenly. Harry’s attention turned away from his phone and the dirty text messages he’d been sending back and forth with Felicia Hardy all weekend. Harley was asleep between them and Johnny was taking late night advantage of Norman’s private gym in the basement so it was just the two of them, still awake because sleep just wouldn’t come, and re-runs of Malcolm In The Middle on the television.

“Peter, don’t-“ Harry began.

“I should be dead, Harry” Peter replied, “That cab should have smushed me and that kid like a pancake. But I’m still here.”

“You got lucky” Harry sighed.

“We both know that’s not true” Peter shot back in a whisper as Harley stirred gently beside him and reached out for his big brothers hands, Peter took it, “I’m not an idiot, Harry, I know there’s something more to this.”

Harry paused. He had been thinking the same thing ever since they’d arrived in Washington but hadn’t wanted to say anything just in case he freaked his little brother out. Harry knew why Peter was so freaked out. He understood that as far as Peter was concerned, there was no rational or normal explanation for how he could possibly have stopped that cab from crushing him and that Miles kid to death. Harry sighed as he watched Peter’s eyebrows settle into a frown and has thumb pushed into the palm of his hand.

Peter didn’t need this. On top of everything else that he’d had to go through over the last few years, Harry knew that the last thing Peter needed was the paranoia that as well as being abused by a family friend, there was something else that was happening to him and his body again. Despite all the brightness and the smiles and the way Peter always tried to make everyone else feel alright, Harry knew what they’d been through played in his brother’s head all the time and he didn’t want to add to that.

“Peter, things just….don’t question it, OK?” he replied, “I don’t know what it’s about but I know you’re here and with me, with us. That’s all that matters. I know I don’t believe in all that shit but for all we know Mom was looking down on you and saved you. We’ll probably never know, Pete, it’s not worth getting in your head about.”

“Easy for you to say” Peter shot back, “You weren’t the one who was nearly crushed to death. You don’t get it.”

“So tell me” Harry asked.

Peter shot him a look and then looked off into the distance. Harry could tell that there was something playing on Peter’s mind, that maybe somehow his little brother knew a lot more about his condition than he was letting on.

“You can’t help me, not with this” Peter sighed, he looked back at Harry and seemed a great deal older than he ever had done before, “Not whilst you still think that trying to treat me like a kid is going to solve anything. There’s shit you can’t fix, Harry, so maybe you should just try and listen for a change. Don’t tell me it’s not happening when it is.”

Harry felt a little stung by Peter’s harsh words, it was still very rare that he snapped, so just leaned back, and carried on watching the television and then Peter out of the corner of his eye. The younger boy also settled back with folded arms and eventually his head slumped a little and Harry turned the television off at the sound of little snores coming from next to him. The worst part was…Harry knew exactly what Norman had done to Peter, but he knew he could never tell his little brother that he’d been used as an experiment like that. He didn’t need that on top of everything else.

He pressed his finger to his lips a few minutes later when Johnny returned from his workout. His best friend nodded and sat down next to Harry on the bed.

“Reed and Sue are picking me up tomorrow” he sighed, “I hate to leave you guys, but-well, they want me back in New York.”

Harry nodded. He understood, he just wished Reed and Sue could take him with them. Norman didn’t seem in a rush to let Ben and May take him and his brothers back to New York, something that was unlikely to change now he’d gone to visit Quentin Beck in prison.

“You’ve got your thinking face on” Johnny said softly, “I can hear those clogs churning.”

“I don’t get why Ben and May are making us stay here” Harry confessed, “The last two years, y’know, they’ve been all about keeping us away from Norman and now they’re keeping us here and I don’t understand why.”

“It’s probably less of a conspiracy than you think” Johnny replied, “Harry, you’ve seen the news from the city. People are calling for your families blood because of what’s happened, no matter how hard your Dad’s trying to make people believe it was all Beck. It’s safer for you guys that you’re here until this dies down.”

“I don’t feel safe here though, not with him” Harry confessed quietly. Johnny’s eye-rows rose in confusion and Harry felt his stomach dip as he realized how much he’d just said without really meaning too. Johnny knew most of Harry’s past with his Dad. He’d told Johnny about the neglect and the insults; the fact Norman had always been vocal about how stupid and useless he’d thought his eldest son was but he’d never divulged anything more and that his Dad had hit him quite a lot as a kid.

Johnny took Harry’s hand and squeezed it.

“I get it” he said, “Well, I don’t cos I never went through it but I can-I can see why being around him like this makes you feel unsafe. But you have Ben here and he’ll always keep you guys safe.”

Harry nodded, trying to blink away the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

“It’ll only get worse when you’re gone” he confessed, “At least when you’re here I can focus on something else. You always know how to get me distracted.”

Johnny smiled and blushed a little.

“There’s something else Harry, I can tell” Johnny replied, “And I’m not saying that you have to tell me, but you never know, it might help. And you know that I would never judge you for anything.”

“Yeah, I know” Harry said with a sad smile, “And maybe one day I will but for now….I can’t, I’m sorry.”

Johnny smiled and squeezed Harry’s hand before excusing himself to go and shower.

*

Harry was struggling to keep track of what he knew and what he could say to who. He knew that the reason Peter was still alive and not still being scraped off of a Manhattan street was because their father had been experimenting on Peter for years and had injected him with super serum which had altered his younger brother’s DNA. Harry knew about this because of Ben Parker and Tony Stark, both of whom had stressed that Peter could never know that this had happened to him. But something told Harry that Peter knew a lot more about his own condition than he was letting on, and his brother wasn’t stupid. It was only a matter of time until he figured it out for himself if he hadn’t already.

“There’s no way Peter knows anything, Harry” Ben stressed to him as they took a walk in the garden together the next morning, “And you cannot tell him.”

“But he’s confused and scared, Ben” Harry implored his guardian, “He thinks he should be dead and it’s really messing with his head. It’s only a matter of time until he figures it out for himself anyway, and wouldn’t it be better if he knew that he could talk to me about it? He trusts me. We could work through it together.”

“No, Harry” Ben snapped, something that was rare for the man and rather embarrassingly made Harry flinch just a little, “Look, everything that’s going on with Peter is really serious and after everything he’s been through, I’m not having the poor kid have to take on any more additional stress or worry-“

“But he’s going to have to face it at some point, Ben” Harry just about managed to stammer out, given that his heart was still racing after Ben’s snap, “And wouldn’t it be easier for him if he already knew and had me to help him come to terms with it?”

Ben stopped in his tracks, turned around and faced Harry. The teenager once again stepped back out of pure instinct and unconsciously curled his fists, his heart rate picking up once again and a shortness of breath overcoming him. This was…..new. This was weird. Ben had never, ever made him feel this way before. He’d never been afraid of Ben hitting him or shouting at him because he knew the man would never, so why was he standing and looking at the closest thing he had to a father and sweating out of pure nerves because he thought it was about to happen?

But Ben Parker was not Norman Osborne and the man seemed to immediately recognize the teenagers distress and softened his stance. Harry frowned as Ben quietly approached him and wrapped him up in a hug which Harry, after a few seconds, gladly returned.

“You’re safe” Ben whispered in his ear, “You’re always safe with me, you know that.”

“I know, I’m sorry” Harry sighed, “I-I don’t know why I-“

“Stuff like that can take years not just to get over, but to show itself” Ben replied, “You’re talking to the expert, remember. My Dad used to beat me and Rich black and blue. I still struggle if someone who isn’t May or your brothers tries to swoop in for a hug or a handshake or anything. It takes time, Harry.”

“Never happened with you before though” Harry said, “You’re always safe, I don’t know why it-“

“Trauma, it works in different ways, son” Ben sighed, “Your mind knows that I’d never hurt you, but maybe your body doesn’t. We’ll work through it together, just like we always do kiddo.”

Harry nodded as Ben released him from the hug.

“I still think I’m right about Peter” he told his guardian, “I still think that he has a right to know and if he ever asks me outright, I’m not going to lie to him.”

“Harry, that’s very noble and brave of you, and I get it” Ben replied, “I probably would have done the same for Richard once upon a time. But you need to think about you in all of this and all the things that could come out if you get too liberal with the truth. I’m fighting hard to keep you free, but I’m not going to be able to do that for very long if you develop a habit for telling Peter everything-“

“I’d never tell him-I’d never tell him _that_ ” Harry confessed, looking at the ground, “I don’t think I could deal with him knowing that.”

Harry was a killer. He’d killed the man who had raped Peter. With his own bare hands and there was only Harry and Ben Parker in the whole world who knew the truth. Ben had always been determined to keep it that way and bar a few near misses with Johnny, Harry was determined that no one else could ever know. Especially not his brothers. Especially not Peter, whom Harry knew would blame himself.

“I’m sorry Harry” Ben said sadly, his hand touched Harry’s cheek and stroked it fondly, “I know that all of this is so much to take in for a kid your age, and so unfair. And I promise that one day soon, it’s all going to be over. You’re going to be able to just be a normal teenager and live your life.”

Harry frowned. Frankly, he thought Ben was talking out of his ass on that one. Even if all of Peter’s problems suddenly disappeared tomorrow and their father finally got the hell of out their lives for good, Harry would always be a killer. He would always have taken a man’s life and nothing was ever going to change that. Not that he regretted the fact Steven Westcott was dead and could no longer hurt Peter anymore, but at night, all he could see was the man laying dead on his apartment floor because of Harry.

“I know you don’t believe me, Harry” Ben said as he cast a gentle arm around Harry’s shoulder as they walked back inside, “But I promise you – it will all come good in the end, you’ll see. You won’t need to fight so damn hard just to be normal.”

Harry nodded as they re-entered the kitchen where May was busy fixing breakfast for Harley and Peter who were engrossed in their own conversation. May smiled sadly at Harry when she saw him and beckoned him over for a hug which he gladly accepted. He smiled as she ruffled his hair whilst he sat down and put a plate of pancakes down in front of him.

“Norman’s back today, ain’t he?” he asked her.

“Mid-day” May replied, “Same time Reed and Sue are coming to collect Johnny. I think he wants us all to have lunch together before they go.”

Harry nodded. It was weird that his father suddenly wanted to have lunch with people and not hunched over in his study like some kind of rabid vampire, the more he thought about it, the more Harry realized he couldn’t remember the last time that he had had a meal with his father.

At least if Johnny was there, he’d have a distraction. He was really dreading Johnny leaving, he was such a good escape from everything that was going on. The boy in question soon came downstairs and sat down next to Harry, smiling, and saying his ever polite thank you when May gave him his own plate of pancakes.

“How come you didn’t go to New York with Dad, Uncle Ben?” Harley asked a few minutes later when everyone was finally sat down, “With it being so dangerous?”

“He wanted me to stay here and keep you guys safe” Ben said with a smile, “I sent my best guys with him, don’t worry.”

“Never said I was worried” Harley muttered, causing Harry and Johnny to smirk but Peter to roll his eyes at their younger brother.

“Where’s Morgan?” Peter asked.

“Playing with her nanny upstairs, Peter” May replied with a smile, “You can go and see her after you’ve finished your breakfast. Eat up, mister, I want to see that whole plate cleared before you go anywhere. Same for you, Harls.”

Peter was definitely not himself; Harry could tell instantly. The boy was sitting with a rare scowl on his face, picking at his food instead of devouring it like he normally did and wasn’t really making eye-contact with anyone. His eyebrows were furrowed, which always meant he was thinking deeply about something and Harry was pretty sure that he could guess what. But before he could do anything, Peter had finished his breakfast to a standard May approved of and excused himself to go and play with Morgan upstairs. Harry knew that he needed to talk to Peter and quickly but he didn’t want to interrupt his brothers time with their little sister, the little girl probably being the best chance to get a smile out of Peter that morning.

Harry and Johnny headed to the downstairs gym after breakfast. It was kind of annoying that Norman had decided the boys all needed a security guard following them if they went anywhere without him and even more annoying that Ben and May hadn’t fought against it before he left for New York. So, Harry and Johnny did their workout in front of a stoic guard which didn’t really allow them the freedom to talk about what they wanted. By the time they were over and heading back to Harry’s room to change, the boys were both eager to have a final talk before Johnny was picked up in less than two hours late.

“We’ll be getting changed and talking about our feelings in here” Harry informed the guard who tried to follow them into his room, “You can wait outside the door, I’ll give you a good reference to be one of those guys outside Buckingham Palace.”

Smirking, Harry shut the door and locked it. Johnny smiled as he sat down on the bed and started looking for a shirt to change into.

“Did you think that Peter seemed off at breakfast?” Johnny asked, “Didn’t seem like he was himself.”

“Yeah, I think he’s struggling with all of this” Harry replied as he took off his shirt and started searching around the room for a towel. May would freak if she saw the state the two boys had let the room fall into over he last week, “I’m getting kinda worried about him, but Ben won’t let me help-“

“It’s OK, you don’t have to tell me” Johnny said once he’d noticed Harry’s hesitation to go on and say what was really wrong with his little brother, “But if I know one thing about you, Harry Osborne, it’s that you say fuck the rules when it comes to the people you care about. I respect Ben, of course I do, but he can’t stand in the way of you helping your little brother if you want to. It’s not his place.”

“It’s….more complicated than that, to say the least” Harry said as he sprayed some deodorant under his arms and pulled a nice red Ralph Lauren polo over his head, “Ben’s right. I’ve gotta be careful with how much I let Peter know. There’s some….other stuff….”

“Other stuff that’s worse than the stuff that’s so bad you won’t tell me about?” Johnny replied raising his eyebrows, “Jeez, man. Maybe I should be forcing you to tell me more than you are after all. It sounds like there’s a lot going on here, and it’s all falling on you.”

Harry shrugged.

“I brought a lot of it on myself” Harry sighed, “When….look, I did….something bad, but it was to help Peter and if anyone ever found out…..it’d be, well, very bad and Ben and May are the only people that know and they…they don’t want me to tell anyone and they’re right, but-“

Johnny placed his hand on Harry’s knee and squeezed it. Harry looked up and stared at his best friend who was now facing him straight on. There was no one better than Johnny Storm in Harry’s life, other than his brothers. Johnny was the kindest person Harry had ever met, and one of the most trustworthy, he was effortlessly nice without even trying and Harry knew that if he did tell Johnny about what he’d done to Skip Westcott then Johnny would probably never say a word.

But would that be fair? Would it be fair to burden Johnny with his darkest secret? Would Johnny be able to take it, would they still be able to be friends? Or would Johnny start seeing the same monster Harry saw every time he looked in the mirror?

“Harry, I’m worried about you” Johnny said, “I know that you’ve not…y’know, cut, since I’ve been here with you but….you’re going through so much and to be honest buddy, I can tell it’s kind of tearing you apart. I want to help in any way I can.”

Johnny offered him a comforting smile and Harry knew in that moment that keeping Johnny in his life, able to still look at him like he was worth anything, was more important than embroiling him in a murder coverup. They were still facing one another face on.

“You help by just being you” Harry told him with a smile, “I’m sorry I keep dangling the truth in front of you, but I just….I need you to just be you, I don’t need to drag you into my bullshit. I just need you to be the kind, amazing per-“

He was cut-off mid-sentence by Johnny’s lips colliding with his. Harry pulled away quickly and Johnny spluttered a little.

“Johnny, what-?”

“I’m sorry” Johnny said quickly, sounding panicked, “I’m sorry-“

“I’m not-“

“I’m-god, shit, sorry” Johnny sounded mortified and scrambled to get out of Harry’s room as quickly as he could.

Harry was left alone on the bed.

 _‘Fuck’_ he thought to himself.

*

Lunch was awkward, to say the least. Harry managed to gather the nerve to head downstairs about five minutes after Sue and Reed Richards had arrived. Johnny kept his distance from Harry, not really able to look him in the eyes and sat between his guardians when everyone eventually settled down to food. Norman had arrived ten minutes before and gone straight into a phone call in his study so the boys didn’t see him until they’d sat down and Harry felt grateful they were on opposite ends of the table.

“So, how bad is the situation in New York, Norman?” Reed Richards asked, “I heard that there was talk of Oscorp being stormed?”

“It won’t come to that, Richards, I assure you” Norman replied, “Security has been improved at the tower, the penthouse and the Long Island property. And I’m sure after my press conference tomorrow afternoon, the public will start to see things our way.”

“Is that the truth though?” Sue asked.

Harry zoned out as the conversation between the adults carried on. Peter was sitting next to him and still not really eating or being his usual sociable self, but he had hooked his ankle around Harry’s and seemed distracted by Morgan who was on his other side and happily babbling away to herself. Harley was the other side of Harry, frowning at the peas on his plate, so Harry gave him an encouraging nudge to carry on eating which his little brother eventually did.

He didn’t know whether to look in Johnny’s direction or not. Given how inseparable they’d been over the last few weeks, Harry knew that Ben and May would have noticed the sudden shift in attitude between them both. And Harry knew he couldn’t say anything. Johnny still hadn’t properly come out and he doubted his best friend would appreciate Harry letting people know that not only was he gay, but that he’d tried to kiss his best friend as well. Johnny seemed determined not to look at Harry now and Harry wasn’t going to force the issue in front of everyone, he just hoped that he hadn’t hurt his friend in anyway.

The last few weeks between them read so differently now and Harry cringed when he thought about all the times he’d changed in front of Johnny, the times he'd let Johnny be in the room when he sent his pictures to the various girls who were asking for them. He’d let Johnny straighten his hair every morning, they’d been working out together twice a day, they’d been sharing a fucking bed and Harry had even let Johnny soothe him during midnight panic attacks and nightmares that violently shook him awake. All this had been done so Harry could feel good about himself, he’d never stopped to consider the fact that Johnny might have been reading the signals wrong.

It wasn’t as if Harry didn’t know on some level Johnny was attracted to him. He’d noticed the subtle looks at his arms or how Johnny always got a little flustered whenever they sat close together, but he’d not thought it was anything more than that. He certainly never thought he’d try to kiss him. Not that Harry was bothered by the kiss. He totally got misreading the signals and feeling embarrassed about that, he just hated the idea that Johnny was feeling hurt and embarrassed now and it was all because Harry had been so wrapped up in himself once again to notice what his best friend was feeling.

“You boys seem quiet” Norman said ineloquently a few minutes later, “I expected a bit of a fuss when I came back. Thought you’d all have questions about Beck and New York and when you can get back there.”

“It’s been a busy few days” May answered on their behalf and thank God for her as Harry was pretty sure he was beyond words, “This has been really stressful for them, Norman. You know they’re better off in New York. If you’re able to protect them here, then you should be able to protect them there.”

Norman didn’t usually like being criticized publicly so Harry braced himself a little and heard his brothers do the same on either side of him. Even Ben looked tense but to everyone’s surprise, Norman merely nodded and gave May a sad kind of smile.

“You’re right, of course” he replied, “I think New York should be safe enough for the boys to return to within a week or so, like I’ve said, I’m sure that the public are going to see things out way after me and the boys have done our press conference.”

Harry shot up at that. His father wanted him and his brothers to do a press conference in order to save his own skin, he should have known all-along. All of this caring about their safety in New York had been bullshit. It was just so he could keep them here long enough to organize and force them into a God damn press conference. Peter was shaking in his seat, and Harley was frowning up at the sight of his father.

“No fucking way!” Harry exclaimed, “I’m not saying shit to back you up. Why the hell should I when I agree with all of the shit they’re saying about you? And Peter and Harley do too. We all know what you are, and I’m not bailing you out!”

“I thought they might have this kind of reaction at first, Reed” Norman replied with a chuckle, addressing his response purely at a perturbed looking Reed Richards, “It’s true, I’ve not been the father I should have been to my boys during this difficult time in their lives. They’re naturally going to second guess my motives.”

“No shit” Reed said, “Look, Osborne, I’m no parenting expert by any means but I don’t think forcing three traumatized teenagers in front of a very aggressive media is going to do anyone any good.”

“Quite” May added sharply, “And need I remind you that you signed away any rights to what the boys do to myself and Ben. Even if they wanted to, which they clearly don’t, it’s up to me and Ben and no way am I letting those boys in front of a camera.”

“Perhaps we could discuss this once our guests have left” Norman smiled back. May sighed and sat down, and luckily Sue Storm seemed to take this as her families queue to leave and began to scramble from the table.

“Yes, we need to get going anyway” Sue said breezily, “Johnny, go and fetch your bags from Harry’s room. We’ll meet you outside in the car.”

Sue gave Harry, his brothers, Ben and May a friendly wave before walking out without giving Norman so much as a glance. Reed nodded at the others before, to Harry’s surprise, shaking Norman’s hand and thanking him for the dinner before asking him to send over details of the experiments in the next week or so. Harry didn’t have much time to think about the latter, however, as he found himself pushing past everyone to race upstairs for his last chance to talk to Johnny before he went back to New York.

By the time he reached his room, Johnny was sitting on the bed and wiping some tears away from his eyes.

“Been holding these is all the way through lunch” Johnny sighed, “Don’t want Reed or Sue to find out what happened.”

“Please don’t go like this” Harry said quickly, “Look, I’m really sorry that I backed off and freaked out and didn’t say anything but-“

“Harry, it’s fine” Johnny said, “We all know I’m not the brightest, I just misread the signs and embarrassed myself. You don’t have to apologize.”

“And that’s my fault!” Harry exclaimed.

“No, it’s totally mine” Johnny sighed, “You weren’t to know. You were just being you. And I need you to be you, almost as much as you need me to be me.”

“So, you understand that-“

“I think it’s better we don’t talk for a while” Johnny went on and Harry stopped dead in his track, a pit of despair growing in his stomach, “I just need some time to get my head around this and sort out how I feel.”

Harry turned, desperate, as Johnny brushed past him and headed out. Harry grabbed his arm and Johnny stopped in his tracks, allowing Harry to pull him back into the bedroom.

“Johnny, please, it doesn’t matter to me, it doesn’t” he said pleadingly, “You misread some signs and got the wrong idea. I can live with it. It doesn’t make me feel weird or awkward around you, I was just a little shocked, I-“

“And what about me?” Johnny snapped, “What about how I feel? And yeah, I knew I was kidding myself with my little fantasies over the last year but fuck…..you still don’t get it do you, Harry? This isn’t some little crush I have. I _love_ you. I’m in love with you, and that’s really fucking hard to deal with when you know the person is never going to love you back.”

“But I do love you” Harry said tearfully, “You’re my best friend, I love you like-like I love Harley and Peter-“

Johnny cringed. It looked as if he was in physical pain.

“Harry, I can’t-“

“So what’re you saying?” Harry asked, “That we can’t be friends unless I force myself to feel something I don’t.”

“Of course not!”

“Then what?!”

“It’s too hard for me to be around you now!” Johnny shouted, “OK? Do you get that? I tell you that I love you and you throw it right back in my face with some ‘like a brother’ bullshit and I don’t want you to force anything. We both deserve better than that. But Harry, dude, look at your life. Look how messed up it all is. Every time you walk into a room it’s like my heart skips a beat and I want to be there for you but….I can’t, not now. I’ve been kidding myself that I could and you deserve someone who can give you there all and I’m sorry but that’s just not me. At least not at the moment, anyway…”

“You’re my friend” Harry croaked, “There’s-you-it doesn’t mean that you have to always be a shoulder for me to cry on and I know that I’ve expected too much, put too much on you, and I’ll stop. We’ll just go out and get a burger or hang out with Mary-Jane, we don’t need to be like this. And you? Fuck. You’re amazing Johnny, you’re gorgeous and kind and I know you’re gonna find someone and get over this crush you have on me. Because I’m a piece of shit, Johnny, I’m not worth any of this heartache. Please you have to believe that. Even if I was gay, I’d have probably turned you down because you deserve someone so much better than me.”

Johnny was openly crying now and Harry felt like engulfing his best friend in a hug but stopped himself, which seemed to only make Johnny more upset.

“See this is what I meant” he said desolately, “I’ve ruined things now. Last night you wouldn’t have even thought twice about hugging me.”

“Johnny, I-“

“We need some time, Harry” Johnny said as he took a deep breath, “Look at us. Both in totally different places and we need to be able to meet in the middle. I need to get over to you, to whatever extent I can, I think you’re always going to be in the back of my mind somehow Osborne.”

“I’m not worth it” Harry repeated.

“Why do you keep saying that?” Johnny asked.

“Because it’s true” Harry cried, “It’s true, you’re so much better than me Johnny, it’s actually kind of scary. If I was a less selfish person I’d tell you to just go and forget me all together, but I can’t. You’re my best friend and I don’t just need you in my life, I want you in it.”

“Then you need to give me some time” Johnny sighed, “I’m not saying it’s going to be forever Harry, cos I’m pretty determined to keep you in my life too, but after today-I just-it’ll be good for us, in the long run, establishing a boundary like this-“

Harry found it hard to believe being stuck in Washington with his father and forced into a press conference in front of the whole world could without Johnny by his side could be good for him, but he understood this was a moment where he had to stop being selfish and put his best friend first.

“Take as long as you need” he said sadly, “I’ll-I’ll be here waiting, and I did mean what I said Johnny, I love you just not…”

“Not in the way I want you to” Johnny replied with a nod, “Yeah, I know. I need to take some time to get myself used to that.”

They briefly hugged before Johnny picked up his bags and left Harry’s room. He couldn’t bring himself to go downstairs and wave them off. He didn’t need to see Johnny Storm literally drive out of his life.

*

Harry wasn’t alone for long. Ben and May were having it out with Norman about the press conference downstairs which drove Peter, Harley, and Morgan into Harry’s bedroom where the four sat on Harry’s poster bed watching Harley show Morgan how to use the games console at the front. Harry was slumped with his arms folded at the back hoping in some futile manner that no one would notice the mood he was in.

Queue Peter.

“Did something happen with Johnny?” he asked quietly as he came and sat down next to Harry, “You two went from being practically attached this morning and then you didn’t even come down and say goodbye when he left.”

“We said all we needed to up here” Harry replied.

“So you did have a fight?” Peter asked again.

“More of a misunderstanding, really” Harry sighed, “All my fault, of course, but I don’t really wanna talk about it, Pete. It’s something that will sort itself out eventually but I don’t wanna talk through it right now. Sorry.”

“Don’t be” Peter replied with a quick smile, “As long as you’re alright?”

“Are any of us?” Harry asked and smirked. Peter did the same. “I know that you’ve got questions, Pete, about everything that went down that night but-“

“It’s fine” Peter said quickly, “I’ll err-forget about it, well not forget, I dunno, I just figure everything happens for a reason, y’know?”

Harry wasn’t convinced. One, his brother was an absolutely terrible liar – it was perhaps the one thing Peter was not good at – and two, Peter’s brain had never let him rest his whole entire life and it certainly wasn’t going to start after an unexplainable near death experience like the one in Manhattan.

“Just be careful” Harry sighed, “I don’t want you to get hurt, Pete.”

Maybe it was better if he let Peter figure this out for himself. He’d been underestimating his younger brother, who had many times proven he was far more intelligent and emotionally in tune than Harry was. Maybe it was better to let Peter discover what had happened to him in his own way, at least that way Harry wouldn’t be around to mess it up, like he seemed to mess everything else up.

*

Later that night, with his siblings in bed, Harry lay awake for hours with his mind wondering over all of the things that had happened over the last few weeks. Kissing Mary-Jane and then sleeping with someone else that same night. Self-harming. The Manhattan incident. Coming to Washington and having to spend even more time around Norman. Peter wising up to what had happened to him. Everything with Johnny. It was all such a mess and Ben’s words about there being a time soon where Harry would be able to be a normal teenager again seemed like some kind of sick joke.

Harry didn’t know if he and his brothers were going to be forced into doing this press conference or not, no one had come to tell them but the arguing downstairs had stopped and he knew Ben and May had gone to bed. There had been a time when May would have come and checked on Harry before she went to bed, but like an idiot he’d told her a few months ago that he didn’t need her to do that anymore. And she’d stopped. She’d listened because May was the only damn person in their lives who listened to what they wanted. He must’ve really meant it when he said it because May would normally fight back if she felt like he was lying about something, but it had been months now, and it didn’t stop the envy eating away in Harry’s gut when he heard the doors to Peter and Harley’s rooms creak open. His brothers must have both been sleeping when she went in as he didn’t hear any talking.

His phone buzzed. Harry sat up eagerly hoping it was Johnny, but it was instead a girl named Louisa from back home whom he’d been texting for a few days. She asked him for a shirtless picture which he felt he may as well oblige too. Once it was sent, he put his phone in a drawer and tried to get back to sleep. Tossing and turning for what felt like hours, he eventually decided to go and get a glass of milk from downstairs. Once he’d put on a shirt and some sweats, Harry carefully creeped downstairs and into the kitchen where, to his surprise, he found his father sitting at the table. Harry barely managed to contain a scream as Norman turned around and smiled at him.

“Sorry Harold, didn’t mean to scare you” the man said with a laugh, “I was just up late thinking, seems as if you were doing the same.”

“Thinking of new ways to fuck with us?” Harry shot back, “I have to say, Norman, this latest press conference one is quite original. Forcing us out in front of the world’s media. Nicely thought out, still not gonna happen though.”

“It was merely an idea” Norman said casually, “And besides, Ben and May get the final say on what you boys can and can’t do nowadays and they were decidedly adamant that none of you would be taking part.”

“Good” Harry replied feeling a touch relieved, “Then there’s nothing else for us to discuss is there?”

“I suppose not” Norman sighed, “Though, I am left in something of a pickle. See, the companies reputation has been undeniably damaged by Beck’s reckless and cruel actions and now I have to think up an entirely new way of digging myself out of it.”

“That sounds like a massive you problem” Harry shot back. He turned to leave but stopped when Norman coughed loudly, suggesting he had more to say.

“For now, maybe it is” the man stated, “However, one day Harold, it may end up being very much your problem as well. As my eldest son you are, after all, first in line to inherit everything once I retire.”

“Or die” Harry shot back.

“Yes, or die” Norman said calmly, “It’s very much in your best interests as well as my own to help the company out of this current-“

“You must think I’m really, really stupid” Harry snarled, “Do you seriously think that everyone is as motivated by money and ego as you are? I don’t give a shit if I inherit your dying company when I’m fifty or whatever. If you even still have it by then. I’ll have built my own life by then and you’ll be nothing more than a bad memory. I’ll just sell it on to the highest bidder.”

Norman scoffed. He took a step forward and gently caressed Harry’s face with one of his icy cold fingers. The teenager shivered and started to tear up.

“I need you to help me, Harold” he said, “You’re the only one who can do it. And I know you’re the only one I can really trust to _lie_. Comes as second nature to you, always has, ever since you were a boy.”

“I knew it” Harry said quietly, “I knew you were behind everything. I knew that idiot Beck couldn’t have-“

“A brilliant patsy though, set himself up well there” Norman said proudly, “He’s sworn revenge of course, though how much he can achieve from a state penitentiary….”

“I knew you hadn’t changed” Harry snarled, “This nice guy act. Pretending like you care about us all of a sudden, not wanting us to come to any harm. Bullshit. All that’s changed is that you need us now to clean up your image well no fucking deal. We all see through it and we all _hate_ you and Morgan will too once she’s old enough to get what a sick pathetic self-serving bastard you really are.”

Norman smiled manically. Harry gulped, realizing that he’d probably gone a bit too far, and prepared himself for the punch to the face that would come soon. It didn’t. Norman merely stood back and poured himself another glass of whisky.

“You may hate me if it brings you some source of comfort, Harold” he snarled, “If hating me is what gets you through your day, lets you escape the darkness in your mind for a while, that’s fine. Never let it be said I’ve never done anything for you. Let hate bring whatever comfort it can, let yourself imagine a life without me in it, because we both know it’s nothing more than a fantasy. You’ll never be rid of me.”

“Yes, I will” Harry snapped, “I already am. You signed away your parental rights to me, Peter and Harley after Mom died. In the eyes of the law, you’re nothing to me and once I’m 18, that’s the way it’s going to be.”

“Oh, silly boy” Norman teased, “There’s more to it than whatever the law says, you know that. You might not be on Peter’s level but we both know you’re a smart boy. I’m your father. Fifty percent of you is _me_. And I see it in you. All of it.”

“I’m nothing like-“

“You are the only one who _is_ like me” Norman went on, “Peter, he’s got too much of your mother in him. He sees he world too brightly, sees the best in it, believes in that and acts to protect it. All he’s got from me is his looks. And Harley. That boy must have been conceived with a weak sperm because there’s nothing of myself or your mother in him-“

“How can you talk about your own kids like this?” Harry begged

“And Morgan, dear sweet Morgan, she’s a wild card” Norman carried on regardless of his eldest son’s distress, “She could go one way or the other. But you. You, Harold. I see everything that you despise so much about me in you. You bathe in it.”

“That’s not true” Harry bit back through his tears, his father circling him like a shark and for some reason Harry’s feet were glued to the spot, “I’m nothing like you, I care about people and I don’t use them to get what I want, which if you knew _anything_ about me-“

“Oh Harold, I know _everything_ about you.” Norman snarled with that old look of malevolent glee on his face that had plagued Harry’s entire childhood, “Don’t believe me? I know about your little crush on that nothing girl from Queens who lives in the house that looks like a trailer with a Dad who treats her like that. I know all about the way you’ve spent the last few months throwing yourself into the bed of anyone who will have you. Sixteen now is it?”

“How do you?-“

“I know that five minutes before you came down here, you were standing in front of your bedroom mirror in nothing but your underwear, sending a picture to yet another girl who you think sleeping with is going to fix all your problems” Norman went on, “And I know all about Johnny Storm. How he feels about you. How you messed with his head and lead him on, only to drop him at the last minute-“

“That’s not what I-how’d you even-I’d never-“ Harry stuttered but he could feel his sanity as well as his ability to speak slipping away as his father kept on hammering away at him. The tears were flowing now and he hated himself for it. He’d swore he’d never let his father see him cry again.

“How far is it going to go, Harry?” Norman asked, “What happens when all these girls realize you’re not worth it? What happens when Johnny Storm realizes he’s better off as far away from you as he can get? The girl from Queens? How long until she wises up and realizes you’re not her hero, you’re her doom. Then what will it be, Harold? How will you get people to love you then?”

“P-Peter and H-Harley, I’ll a-always h-have P-Peter and H-Harley” Harry stammered, “We’ll always have each other, cos we’re brothers and we l-love one another and th-that’s something you’ll n-n-never understand-“

“Oh Harold, you still don’t get it, do you” Norman leaned in and whispered, “When I say I know everything, I mean that I know _everything_. Do you think either of your brothers will want anything to do with you when they find out what you really are? D’you really think perfect pure Peter is going to be able to look you in the eyes when he finds out you murdered Steven Westcott?”

All the air was sucked out of the room and Harry was left breathless. This was it. This was the worst case scenario. Norman knew. He knew about Westcott. He knew Harry was a killer and he was going to make sure that everyone he loved would find out and then he really would be alone forever-

“He hurt Peter” was all Harry could say, “He hurt him. And I had to d-do something about it.”

“I understand that” Norman replied coldly, “Have I suggested that I don’t understand why you murdered the man? No. I know what he did to Peter and I’m glad that he’s not walking the Earth anymore. But will Peter see it that way? Will the law?”

“Ben, he-“

“Ben never told me” Norman replied, “I knew what you’d done that very night. The look on your face the next day told me all I needed too. I never said anything of course, I realized you and Ben were on top of covering it up. And I knew that Ben would take the blame for you if anyone ever managed to guess. I saw no need let you know I knew.”

“You mean you kept it to yourself for two years so you could use it against us one day” Harry managed to snap, “What now then, Dad? What now? I gotta do what you tell me or you’ll let the whole world know I’m a murderer. Have you ever stopped to consider that I don’t care anymore. Steven Westcott was a monster and-“

Harry stopped. Oh.

“Do you really think your brother needs the whole world knowing what was done to him by Westcott?” Norman asked, “Are you going to be the one to expose your brother like that? Or do you love him enough to protect him from it?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do for two years” Harry said, “Peter he-he never talks about it, never wants to, it’s like he’s buried it. I know that he needs to talk about it one day, but I-I can’t force him into it before he’s ready, can I?”

Norman chuckled.

“You really do sound like your mother sometimes, you know” he said, “Harold, I don’t wish to be your enemy, but to be completely honest with you, I’m at a loss about what to do regarding the company. My reputation is in tatters.”

“It _deserves_ to be-“

“I need you to help me, Harold” Norman went on, “I need you to stand with me in front of the world and let me show them what a good father I can be. It’s for the best. It will be the best thing for you in the long-run, not just for us but for Peter and Harley and Morgan too. Harold, if you do this with me, you can have what you want. The company will bounce back and I can subsidize your whatever you want. If you want to move to Outer Mongolia just to get away from me I can arrange for that to happen, but I just need your help this one last time.”

“And if I don’t?-“

“Then I go from being the hard working Dad just trying to protect his children” Norman said calmly as he approached Harry and grabbed him by the arm tightly. He could feel blood trickling down his arm already, “To being the guilt ridden father who ended up neglecting the running of his company trying to cover up his eldest son’s murderous crimes-“

“You’re sick” Harry whispered, “You’re a sick, sick bastard.”

“The only reason you hate me is because you see yourself when you see me” Norman replied with a smirk, “I mean, why the hell else do you think I used to beat the shit out of you? Because I saw myself looking back at me and I didn’t like it.”

“Then _change_ ”

Norman let go of Harry’s arm and took a step back. He laughed once again as he downed another glass of whisky.

“And there’s the difference between us, Harold, it’s still there” he smirked, “Perhaps you could hold onto it. Another thread of hope. I didn’t beat you because you reminded me of who I am now, I hated looking at you and seeing the person I used to be. You always had that same fire in your eyes. I had to get rid of it, just like my father made sure he got rid of mine. Weakness does not become eldest sons, Harold, and the sooner you understand that the easier life will become for you.”

Harry took a deep breath. His father was clearly insane and unhinged. Obsessed with his own image and self-importance to the point where it had driven him mad. But that did mean one thing; he’d be damned before making himself look bad in public. Norman wouldn’t want to reveal that he’d raised a murderer, that would reflect badly on him. That gave Harry leg room. Something to bargain with. All of a sudden, he didn’t feel so weak anymore. He didn’t feel quite so pathetic.

“I’ll do the press conference, on one condition” Harry said. Norman sat back and folded his arms in satisfaction.

“You think you’re in a position to demand conditions be made?” he smirked, “Such arrogance, perhaps there is hope for you after all.”

“I’m the one scratching your back here, Norman” Harry snapped, “You need me in this way more than I need you. I’m still a minor, I might not even go to prison if you tell the world what I did to Westcott. I’ll do what you want here, I’ll play the part of the dutiful and loving son to fucking perfection if I have to, but only if you promise me that Harley and Peter are kept off that stage. I don’t want them to have any part of this. And I want you to sign away your rights to Morgan as well. I’m not letting you hurt her the way you’ve hurt us.”

Norman, for the first time in Harry’s life that he could remember, smiled at Harry, and actually looked proud of him. Harry’s entire body was shaking. He’d always imagined being able to take the power back from his father, but he’d always imagined it feeling more like a well-earned victory than a desperate and last minute plead for some basic human fucking decency.

“And if I don’t agree?” Norman enquired.

“Then I will go on that stage in front of the world and tell every single reporter there that you used to beat me as a child” Harry went on, “I’ll let them know you forced Harley to feel so shitty about himself that he developed an eating disorder when he was 8. I’ll let them know that Mom was so scared of bringing another one of your sons into this world that she threw herself down the stairs to avoid it. Yeah, I know about that. And most of all, I’ll tell them that you were the one who had her killed. Because that was you as well, wasn’t it?”

Norman wavered for a second. Harry saw it and smirked. It was only a second but he saw the clear look of fear in his father’s eyes.

“You-“

“You wanna say I’m like you, Norman?” Harry smirked, “You wanna play it like this, then get ready to fucking play.”

**Author's Note:**

> MIC DROP. HARRY OSBRON EXITS THE STAGE.
> 
> I was proud of that ending.
> 
> Thank you SO so so much for the increased engagement on the last chapter, it really gave me a boost in terms of enthusiasm and I hope we can keep it up! 
> 
> PLEASE leave a review with any thoughts down below,  
> stay safe,  
> next chapter is Peter heavy,  
> much love,  
> Jamie  
> xxxx


End file.
